


Christmas Dinner

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Dinner, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Christmas Dinner

Dec 19: Holiday dinner

"Is that supposed to be in there?" Tony pointed to the pouch inside the turkey.

"How do I know?"

"Didn't you help make Christmas dinner?"

"I was deployed a lot and Shannon used to do it herself when I was home."

"What's the cookbook say?"

"Get the turkey ready and put it in the pan."

"Let me see that bag."

Both men were surprised that they enjoyed working together in the kitchen. As they worked, Tony set up his laptop on the kitchen counter where they go listen to and steal glances at the games. When Tony had sliced his finger instead of the potato he was peeling, Jethro had directed him to other dishes that didn't need a sharp implement to prepare.

Gradually the meal started to come together. Tony kept peeking into the oven to smell the turkey roasting. After he burnt himself on the oven door, Jethro banned him from opening the oven door. That led to pouting which led to kisses which led to Jethro burning his finger rescuing the potatoes which were boiling over.

There were a few things the men had cheated on. Their cranberry relish had come from a can. The rolls were just popped in the oven and heated. They chose not to gamble with dessert, choosing to buy pies from a local bakery. Well, they bought the pies and cookies and brownies and a yule log cake. Taking Tony to a bakery was a bit costly Jethro found out quickly.

It had taken many calls to the turkey hotline, including a conference call, a cut finger, two more burns and several hours later than they had planned, Tony and Jethro sat down to their dinner. The mashed potatoes were a bit lumpy but they agreed it went well with the lumpy but thin gravy. Tony was proud of the green bean casserole he had made according to the directions on the can of onions. It might not look like a movie Christmas dinner but both agreed it tasted pretty good.


End file.
